


Piano words.

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: It had been a year since they lost everything. Alex finally begins to come to terms with it.





	Piano words.

Hawk awoke to the soft sound of piano keys being played. It was a solemn melody but one that made him lift his head and look towards the large grand piano. Alex was sat at it, his eye closed as his fingers skidded against the keys, there was a halo of golden light casting against his face from the small candle he had on top of the piano.

Hawk wrapped a blanket over his shoulders and stood up, moving over to the blond as quietly as possible. Alex’s playing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, it reminded him of the summer, bright and happy and warm. Even when the tone was sad it seemed full of love and he couldn’t help but admire how talented his husband was.

“Come sit down, Kitten.”  Alex whispered. He cracked his remaining eye open and smiled brightly at him.

Hawk couldn’t resist his grin and took a seat on the bench beside him, wrapping the blanket over Alex’s shoulders as he did.

“You play so beautifully, its rare I get to hear it anymore.” Hawk said, leaning his head on Alex’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t sleep,” He admitted. “Did you know it’s been a year since everything happened? A year James, I can scarcely believe we even made it.”

Hawk looked down at the scarring along his arm and sighed. He hadn’t forgotten the date; he had already picked out the flowers they were going to take to the graves of those who had lost their lives. He had just decided that he wouldn’t think about the awful things that had happened to them, the things that _he_ did to them…

“Play me the song.” Hawk whispered.

Alex let out a slow and shivery breath before placing his hands back on the keys.

“It’s still a work in progress but I think it’s going to be something great when it’s done.”

And then he began to play. The song was in the minor key, slow and soulful and full of woe and dismay. It reminded him of rain and loneliness. Hawk realised that this song wasn’t just a song but was a story, a tale of love and loss and all the things the blond couldn’t say out loud. This was his outlet, his voice where words failed him.

Tears brewed in the back of his eyes. It had only been a year and they were both still broken, they both still carried the scars of war that even with the skin healed, wept blood for those they lost.

Alex began to hum a melody as the song hit the crescendo. His voice was angelic and remarkably sad and when it was all over both boys sat in silence for a moment.

They didn’t need words, just the slight press of their shoulders and the tickle of breath against the piano.

“As I said, it’s still a work in progress…” Alex muttered.

“I think it’s a good start.” Hawk replied.


End file.
